


Nine "S"

by FuryTigresse



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pre-Canon, Romance, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryTigresse/pseuds/FuryTigresse
Summary: The "S" in 9S stands for Scanner, and yet 2B can find plenty of other words to match the letter.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	Nine "S"

**Author's Note:**

> Woops. This happened.
> 
> Warning: you will get diabetes from this. It's like... disgustingly fluffy xD But they deserve the best, so here we go.
> 
> Spoilers for what's said in endings C/D because I really can't make 2B who she is without that info. But I do think 2B has a very gentle and caring personality behind her cold mask. And sometimes, she does drop the mask.
> 
> As usual, my first language isn't English and I type pretty quickly, so there may be mistakes and typos. Feel free to let me know if you spot some!

9S was far from being a mystery to 2B. He always rambled about everything in such an endearing way that she couldn't help but observe him and take in his excitement and enthusiasm. He was the cutest little Scanner type around and everything about him drew 2B in, first as a friend, and eventually as a lover with the fifth 9S unit she worked with.

_ Emotions are prohibited, _ she tried reminding herself the first time she kissed him.

She discovered why later on, when she received the order to kill him. It hurt even more to see the incomprehension and betrayal in his eyes.

After that, she tried staying away from him so that they wouldn't get that close ever again.

And yet, despite being different, despite being 9S and not  _ her _ Nines, he was still the same, deep down. Same voice. Same eyes. Same curiosity (same  _ damned _ curiosity).

Even the way he touched her stayed the same.

Even the way his lips felt on hers stayed the same.

His lips.

Oh, his lips.

2B couldn't delete the memory of those past kisses from her mind, not without betraying him in yet another way. If she couldn't save him from herself, the least she could do was to accept the pain that came with remembering every version of him she had to kill.

Damn. His lips.

Gentle and soft, beautiful and tender as she gasped into the kiss.  _ Emotions are prohibited. _ And yet, how could she resist? How could she say no to 9S, to Nines, to her beautiful Scanner partner when he was looking at her with such fondness in his eyes?

She couldn't, was the correct answer.

It was selfish of her to give in when she knew that she would only hurt him in the end. It was unavoidable, like the passage of time and the war against the machines. 2B had a mission, but 2E had  _ orders. _

Not now, though. Not yet.

Now, she was lying on her side in her bed with 9S at the Bunker as they rested between two missions to the surface. Emotions were prohibited but there was nothing that forbid them from sharing a bed in order to improve their rest and thus enhance their performance during the next mission. And 9S was warm in her arms, thin body only lightly dressed and fitting perfectly against hers like they were made for each other.

There was something so soothing about his simple presence that 2B couldn't help but relax more than usual. As she did so, she picked up the soft humming of a cooling system nearby, and she looked towards 9S, whose head was buried against her neck. His mop of white hair tickled her skin a little, but she paid it no mind. The humming came from him.

"Nines?"

He shifted very slightly, and a few seconds later the humming quieted down.

"What's up, 2B?" he mumbled, not moving from where he was.   
"Is this position too warm? Your cooling system was working harder than usual a minute ago."   
"Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

She frowned and poked his cheek gently, earning a little groan from him.

"I'm not worried. Just wondering. Your cooling system doesn't need to work so hard when we're not moving. That means your processors are doing overtime."   
"My processors are doing just fine," he chuckled. "You know I'm always thinking."   
"I noticed," she murmured, fondness in her voice and warmth threatening to make her black box overheat. "What are you thinking about?"   
"You," he answered immediately without even hesitating.

She melted on the bed with a soft chuckle, relaxing her grip on 9S to get a little more comfortable.

"Me? What thoughts did you have about me?" she inquired, curious.   
"I was thinking... I know that 2B is your model and type designation, but for me, it stands for 'brave and beautiful'," 9S said, so smoothly and confidently that 2B knew he had to have practiced it, if not out loud, then internally. Well, that certainly explained the humming of his cooling system earlier.

She still couldn't help a smile, noticing that 9S was slightly tense now, as if he were nervous, bracing himself for her reaction to his - admittedly very smooth and cheesy - compliment. So 2B moved a little in order to slide down and be at eye level with 9S, the male android opening his eyes to look at her, curious and loving.

"Did you have to think about that for long?" she teased him.   
"Not about the adjectives, but certainly about the way to bring it up," 9S admitted with a joyous little laugh.   
"Okay. Well, it's my turn now."

His expression immediately changed to surprise and confusion.

"Wait, 2B, you don't have to-"   
"9 'S'. Let's see. That should be easy enough."   
"2B!"   
"9S stands for..."

She lifted a finger between the two of them, counting.

"Sweet."

Despite his protests, 9S was now quiet, his face feeling warmer even from where 2B was. She smiled and lifted another finger.

"Smiling."

Right on cue, his lips curved into that beautiful smile of his, and 2B couldn't resist pressing a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"Supportive."

Always there for her. She knew it was his role as a Scanner, but he was there for her outside of missions, too, and she loved him for it.

"Selfless."

She remembered every single time he had thrown himself in the face of danger to keep her from harm, even if she was the combat model and not him. Every single time he had suffered an injury for her sake.

"Sincere."

He was always so genuine. Not just with her, but with everyone. He was too honest for his own good, sometimes. But she loved that part of him, too.

"Smart."

The smartest around. He always found the best strategies to get them out of trouble.

"Strong."

He may be a Scanner type, he was still holding his own very well in every situation. Strength wasn't all about physical prowess, and 2B had learned that from him.

"Special."

Hers. Her Nines. Beautiful and gentle and adorable. And hers.

She leaned in for another kiss, deeper this time, and she lingered there for a moment before pulling back to look into 9S's eyes. She stroked his cheek tenderly and listened to his black box's pulse picking up.

"And... you're my personal ray of  _ sunshine," _ she concluded with another kiss.

9S turned into a puddle in her arms. When they moved away from each other to breathe, 2B chuckled, seeing tears in her lover's eyes.

"Happy tears?" she murmured anyway, making sure he was okay.   
"Happy tears," he confirmed, snuggling closer to her and closing his eyes as he buried his face against her neck, curling up to make himself even smaller. "Thank you, 2B."

2B smiled and wrapped her arms protectively around him just the way he liked it, and they drifted off into sleep mode, feeling content and warm in each other's embrace.

Someday, she would have to follow her orders again.

But that day was not today.


End file.
